


Knight in Shining Armour

by Avistella



Series: Your Daily Life with Zen [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: You find a spider in the washroom. Time to call upon Zen the Knight.





	

Humming a soft melody to yourself, you were more than excited to just take a nice and relaxing shower to unwind after a ridiculously long and tiring day. You had already stripped yourself completely bare and prepared to step inside when you saw it. That small creature that you knew existed in everyday life but still couldn't help but be uneased by with its— _Nooope_. Nope, nope, nope, nope. You weren't even going to spend another _second_ looking at that thing.

You turned on your heel, grabbing your towel and awkwardly wrapping it around your naked body as you quickly opened the door and slammed it shut behind you to make sure that the creature stayed inside and couldn't get out. Of course, there was still the crack underneath the door, and you hurriedly stalked out of there and into the living room where you saw Zen sitting on the couch, intensely focused on the script in his hand.

You took a moment to collect yourself, running a hand through your hair to make it look like you weren't as panicked as you felt you actually were. Clearing your throat, you called out to the young man, "Zen."

"Hm?" the actor made a questioning sound to tell you that he heard you and had his attention, but his eyes were still scanning over the ink on the paper.

The corners of your lips curved down into a frown. This was a serious matter, and you needed the young man's full undivided attention, so you tried again. " _Zen_ ," you spoke much louder and more firm.

Hearing the urgency in your voice, Zen finally looked up from his script and let out a strangled choke at the state of your dress—or rather, undress—with only a towel haphazardly thrown around your body. Normally, you would have laughed and teased him about it, but there was an important issue that you needed to address first. You sharply lifted your arm, pointing towards the washroom almost accusingly.

"There's a spider in the washroom," you stated. For a second, Zen just stared at you, confused, so you continued with a firm voice as though ordering him. "Kill it."

A few seconds of silence passed before Zen suddenly burst out laughing, falling backwards onto the couch, clutching onto his stomach as he kicked his legs a few times. You remained standing from your spot, completely serious and with growing irritation. Feeling your intense cold stare on him, the young man managed to bring his abrupt laughing fit to only a few occasional giggles.

Zen swung his legs over the couch and stood up, making his way over to you. He stretched open his arms for a hug, but you stubbornly pursed your lips and harrumphed instead, angry at the actor for laughing at you and your predicament. Zen tilted his head to the side, smiling softly as he wrapped his arms around your bare shoulders anyways and pulled you close against his own body, surprised at how much self-control he had at that moment. Thankfully, you weren't too upset at the young man to push him away and merely allowed yourself to be hugged.

"I'm sorry babe," he murmured against your hair as he rested his cheek on top of your head. Even though he was apologizing, you could still hear the amused smile in his voice. Zen's fingers then started to trace small circles on your exposed skin, softly chuckling to himself when he felt you shudder underneath his touch. "It's just that you were really cute right then. Please don't be mad at me?"

"I forgive you," you answer him before quickly adding with a much sharper tone, "now go kill it."

Zen pulled his arms away from you and placed a quick kiss on your cheek. "I'm not going to kill it. I'm just going to help bring it outside."

You scrunched your face, obviously unsatisfied with that response, but responded nevertheless, "Okay, fine. Just hurry up and dispose of it."

The actor bit back another laughing fit at your choice of words. You watched him pick up a scrap piece of paper before walking over to the washroom while you stayed in place at the living room. You strained your ears to listen to what was happening, and after a crisp sound of a window opening and then closing, Zen appeared again in the living room, a triumphant grin on his face.

"Is it gone?" you ask tentatively, sounding meeker than you did before.

"It's gone," Zen reassured you, and you breathed out a sigh of relief.

You then straightened up your back and spoke in a mock regal voice, "Thank you for your kind service, Zen the Knight."

Zen laughed, closing his eyes as he brought up a hand to his mouth in an attempt to hide the wide stupid grin on his face. The young man then placed one hand behind his back and reached out for yours with the other as he bent forward, bowing down as he kissed your fingers. "Your wish is my command."


End file.
